Bella and Emmett's Songs
by Completely Dipendente
Summary: Bella is drunk and her and Emmett are writing songs about some of the people they know. Please review, even if you hate it x
1. Alice

**Ok, so I'm random and I'm having a moment. This is One of those stories where Bella is high/Drunk thanks to Emmett, I'm sure you've read one of those before, yeah? Well, Bella and Emmett are writing songs about the rest of the Cullen family, the pack and some other people they know…It's a chapter per character, review and I'll write more =D**

'Ok, Emmett, I think we start with…Alice.' Bella said. It was a good job she was surrounded by vampires; humans wouldn't have understood a word she said, she was talking that fast.

'Good one Bella, Alice, is our song about you going to be any good?' Emmett asked.

Alice didn't even look up from her fashion magazine. 'No'

'Great!! Let's get started'

'This one goes out to Eddy-Poo…' Bella shouted before humming the tune to Twinkle Twinkle little star.

Emmett started singing along. 'Alice is a mini-me.'

Bella stopped humming and sang 'And she smells a bit like wee.' She was laughing so hard at her own joke she was struggling for breath.

'She likes Clothes and pretty shoes…' Emmett continued.

'And she trips up when she moves…' Everyone looked at Bella sarcastically but she didn't realize just how untrue that was.

'The future Alice can see'

'And she smells a bit like wee' Bella finished doing Jazz hands enthusiastically.

'Bella, you used that line at the start of the song…'

'Yeah, but it's funny!!' And she started laughing hysterically again.

Yeah, they're short, but I reckon you'll get over that. Review and I'll write the next one, you tell me who you want featured in the next chapter. Emily xxx


	2. Jasper

**I Got Reviews!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, every single one of you. I Love you all deeply. 2 Chapters in one day, Wow!! I will update every couple of days from now on, but only if you keep the reviews a-flowing. And next, we have Jasper…the emo of the family =D**

'Oooh Emmett!! Emmett, psssssssssst Emmmmmeeeettttt...' Bella giggled

Emmett sighed 'What?'

'Knock, Knock…'

'Who's there?'

'Jasper. Can we sing about Jasper next, can we, can we, can we?!'

'Ok. The tune for this song is…'

'Twinkle Twinkle.'

'No, we've done Twinkle Twinkle. We'll go with…'

'The alphabet song!!'

'Bella, they're the same tune'

'Really?' Bella started humming the two tunes with a confused look on her face.

'We'll sing the Jasper song to the tune of Hit me baby one more time. That Britney Classic.' Everyone in the room turned to look at Emmett, who, if he could have, would have been blushing.

Bella, who had now decided that the Alphabet song and Twinkle Twinkle were 'different in there own special way' clapped manically and started singing…

'His Emo-ness, is killing me, AND IEEYYYYYYY, I must confess, I feel depressed'

'Feel Depressed' Emmett sang in a voice so high-pitched it made the vampires in the room wince.

'When he is near me he feels like he, wants to eat me-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'

'Bite her Jasper'

'Bite me now.'

Emmett and Bella high-fived.

'Well, that was…Interesting' Edward mumbled.

'It was THE BEST. Jasper, what did you think? Jasper?' Bella grinned.

Jasper was stood at the wall, banging his head against it, leaving a dent in Esme's wall.

**Ok, so it's not as good as Alice's but I'd love it if you reviewed anyway. Who's next? You choose. Emily xxx**


	3. Rosalie

**Ok, So I'm from the same place as this band, the great Manchester, England. =D ****If you know who the band is make sure you review and show of your knowledge. Had to get this song in somewhere, it's just the best. Bit fluffy actually this chapter, but hey, whatever…**

'Well, Rose, I've Ermmm…Written this song for you baby…I Love you' Emmett said.

The whole room looked to Rosalie who was grinning at Emmett like a love-struck teenager.

Emmett coughed twice to get everyone's attention then started singing

'And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how…  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my Wonderwall…'

Bella was sat on Edward's knee crying loudly. 'That's just so…beautiful…' She sobbed.

'Bella Love, it's not Emmett's song…He didn't write it…' Edward said quietly

'What are you on about Edward, that is so mean, why won't you write a song for me?!'

'Ermmm, I have, Bella'

'Shurrup. I think it's sweet.'

Emmett grinned proudly and Edward rolled his eyes.

'But, Emmett, is it ok if I write a song for Rose too?' Bella questioned.

Alice laughed loudly, obviously seeing whatever Bella was planning to do and Edward smiled at Alice's thoughts.

'Ermmm…Yeah, course you can Bella.'

Bella, like Emmett had just a minute ago, coughed twice to gather attention, then set of singing to the tune of Happy Birthday.

'Rosalie, you're so cool

But I feel like a fool

Whenever I'm near you

I Begin to drool.' And she grinned proud of her song, everyone else just stared at her in disbelief.

'It Rhymed!! Did you hear it, It RHYMED!!' Bella squealed excitedly.

**Cyber cookie if you recognize the first song and who it's by. Please review because I squealed like a big ninny every time I got a review. I'm on people's favourites list, lil old me!! You all rock!! Keep sending me ideas of who should feature in the next song and which (well known) tune it should be to. I didn't find this chapter that funny re-reading it back through, be brutally honest…what did you think? Emily xxx**


	4. Carlisle

**Well done those who got it right, it was, of course Oasis, Wonderwall. The Gallagher's are the best, they're my Dad's friends of friends, I've met them loads of times, how jealous are you!! =P**

**Due to popular demand, Carlisle is next on the hit list…by the way, this is the Westlife/Barry Manilow song, don't get confused. **

'Bella, I thought we could do Carlisle next'

'Who? Oh Yeah, Carlisle, what's the tune?'

'Oh Mandy'

'No, I'm called Bella'

'I meant the song'

'What song?'

'Oh Mandy'

'Emmett, my name is Bella…'

'Never mind, I'll start us off.

Oh Carlisle…' Emmett started sining.

'When I fall, you help patch up my Bruises.' Bella finished for him.

'Which she does quite a lot, Oh Carlisle…'

'You never killed no-one, you good guy'

Emmett stopped humming and glared at Bella 'Bella, you can't say, "never killed no-one." It's not grammatically correct'

Bella hung her head. 'Sorry Emmett, how about I try that line again'

'Let's go from Oh Carlisle.' Emmett resumed his humming and Bella sang.

'Oh Carlisle

You've never killed anyone, so far'

'But there's plenty of time.'

'Oh Carlisle…' They sang in unison.

Carlisle looked a bit peeved. 'Bella, Emmett, what do you mean but there's plenty of time? I don't plan on ever killing anyone!'

Bella shook her head at Carlisle like he was a little child. 'Carlisle, the song is never wrong. OME, I rhymed again!!'

**Hate this chapter to be honest. Do you know how hard it is to think of a song describing Carlisle?! And I'm running out of tunes, I'm from the UK but I have readers from everywhere and I'm trying to think of songs everyone knows. I gave up thinking in this chapter. It makes my brain hurt. Hope you liked it nonetheless. Review and I'll make the next chapter 10 times better. How do we feel about a Jacob chapter… Emily xxx**


	5. Jake

**I first wanted to apologize for 2 things.  
****Firstly for the long wait for this chapter. German Revision Sucks. End of.  
****And to Emmagibson1, she gave me a Fab idea, and my little brain found it too tricky, sorry Emma, I'm taking the easy way out and choosing another song.  
****Did anyone else watch 90210, Kellan Lutz was in it, Man he's hot…  
****Anyway, next chapter and it's Jake!! I wanted a bit of Nessie imprint joking in this, but I figured Vampires can't get drunk so this story is probably set before B.D and therefore before Nessie…  
****This is sung to the 110% Cheese song, "Survivor". My friend was singing it the other day and I've decided it works for Jake…Ish…Look it up if you don't know it, it will scar you for life…**

Upset by their song about him, Carlisle decided it was time to calm Emmett and Bella slightly. 'Emmett, how about we stop Cullen Bashing and try singing about someone else for a while, yeah?' he said.

'Sure thing, pops' Emmett replied, grinning at Carlisle's most hated nickname. 'We'll sing about Jake.' He said, grinning even more.

'And the song is…' Bella said, doing a drum roll on Edward's arm.

'Survivor. Destiny's child. Take it away Bella'

Bella started singing. 'He is a stalker'

'He's gonna rape ya''

'He's really hot but'

'As in the temperature'

'He is a werewolf'

'He really smells bad'

'He thinks he loves Me'

'Bella Loves Edward'

'It's like a bad soap'

'Shown on the T.V'

'But it's with Vampires'

'And strange half Dog things.'

'He is a stalker'

'The vampires hate him'

'He lives in La Push'

'We wish he'd stay there…' Emmett Finished. Bella slapped him on the arm, only hurting herself in the process.

'What you tickling me for Bella?' Emmett said, laughing.

'That was mean Emmett, I Love Jake'

'You called him a stalker'

'Ok, Fair point…'

**Jeez, Survivor has a long chorus!! I hope you like this chapter, and I hope this song got stuck in your head as much as it got stuck in mine. Remember to tell me who you want to hear sung about next, and what song it's to (though it's hard to make things fit, so do be offended if i don't use your song). Emily xxx**


	6. Mike

**Yo Dudes!!! Ok, I'm in the school Musical of Fame!, (I play Carmen, I've got to sing this song and I'm really scared!), this Year, so to celebrate, we have this song, sung to "Fame, I'm going to live forever." If you've never heard it, where have you been? No, I'm joking, search 'Fama- I'm gonna to live forever' in youtube, spelt like that, Fama, not Fame, and it's the first one, the chorus starts about a minute in.**

**This chapter is Mike. I know you're all asking for Edward, but I'm still searching for the perfect song for Eddy-poo...**

'Can we sing about Mike next?' Bella asked, taking a swig from her cider can.

'Sure. What song were you thinking?'

'Fame!!'

'Why fame?'

'It's catchy. I'll start' Bella Belched loudly, giggled at herself, then started to sing.

'Mike! He acts like a retriever!'

'Follows you round all the time. Mike!'

'He's really scared of Edward.'

'Well he is quite a scary guy. Mike!'

'Jessica thinks he's good looking'

'I just find him a creep. Mike!'

'He's a bit of a Jackass.'

'And he's got hairy knees' Everyone turned to look at Emmett, who shrugged before joining in with Bella's singing.

'Mike Newton  
Mike Newton  
Mike Newton  
Mike Newton  
Mike Newton  
Mike Newton' She sang, fading out, suddenly she shouted 'Mike!!' and did a high kick before falling to the floor, breathless with laughter.

'Bella, you Ok?' Edward said, running over to her.

'I...I think I've...Pulled something.' She said between laughter. She was laughing so hard she fell into Edward's chest, banging her head on his hard skin. 'Ow!' she said, rubbing her now bruised head, then carried on laughing hysterically, singing 'Mike Newton, Mike Newton, Mike Newton...' repeatedly.

**I've been walking round the house going 'Fame!' and doing a high kick at random times for the past couple of weeks now. Don't do it kids, it hurts. Over 50 review for this story!! I'm so grateful you wouldn't believe it, please keep on reviewing though. Emily xxx**


	7. The Volturi

**Thanks for the Reviews guys. I honestly squeal like a stuck pig when I get every single one =)  
****I'm going with the Volturi and the song 'Man! I feel like a Woman' by Shania Twain. Why? I hear you ask.  
****Well, because it has a ridiculously catchy chorus!! Thanks to Flyingtothestars for the Song idea; it was in their Fic "16 things".**

'Let's go Bella!'

'Hey, That reminds me of a song!!'

'Go on...'

'Let's go girls...Dun, Dun, Dun, Dunnn, Dun, DerDer.'

'Ooh!! Man! I feel like a Woman' Emmett said, grinning.

Alice, who was sat on Jaspers knee, started laughing 'Is that a confession, Emmett?' She giggled. The whole room erupted with Laughter, no doubt some of which was Jasper's doing.

'Take it away Bella' Emmett said, embarrassed.

'Who are we singing about?' Bella said, finally calming down from her hysterical laughing fit.

'The Volturi. The same people that I will feed Alice to if she doesn't shut up.' Emmett said, shooting a glare in Alice's direction.

Bella, sensing an argument brewing, started singing...

'The best thing about being the Volturi.'

'Is killing people and having lots of fun and...'

'Whoa, oh oh! Power Crazy!!'

'Eating the...Dasiys' Emmett said, struggling to think of a word that rhymes with Crazy.

'Long Cloaks, Strange Blokes'

'Whoa, oh oh! Don't Mess with them they'll...'

'Smush you like a Fly'

'Whoa, oh oh! The guard are scary'

'Demitri is hairy.'

'They Want Alice, 'cos she is the Shizz'

'Whoa, oh oh. They want Control of'

'Everyone stood here'

'Man! We hate the Volturi!' Bella and Emmett sang together.

Bella and Emmett started doing Air-Guitar round the room. Bella was also hand-banging, much to Carlisle's dislike. 'Bella, you need to calm down a little, you've just banged your head, maybe you should sit down and-' Edward jumped up, catching Bella just before she fell over her own feet.

She just stood back up and carried on doing her air-guitar, oblivious to the fact she just nearly fell. Again.

'Carlisle. Stop killing my Groove, man. Now make yourself useful and go get me another Pina-Colada....'

**My Brother, Finn, said that last line to my mum. But my parents and their pathetic attempts at discipline just thought it was funny! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Keep reviewing please, it makes me very VERY happy =) Emily xxx**


	8. Edward

**Ok, so this is the Edward chapter!!!!**

**I couldn't decide between these songs, so we're having a bit of an Abba Medley.  
T****he first songs is Dancing Queen.  
****The second is Mamma Mia  
****And the third is Honey Honey (the first Minute ish) =D  
****Enjoy!!!  
****Polos are minty sweets, Google it. Me and my Cousin Vicky had a loooooong discussion about Polos, I had to get them in here somewhere, thanks for the idea by the way, you rock =)**

'Bella, who should we pick on, I mean sing about next...' Emmett said, grinning evilly.

'I have a foolproof way of choosing...' Bella said, taking a swig of her Apple Martini.

***

Bella had a blindfold on and was stood in the middle of the Cullens. 'Ok, so I spin round, whoever I'm pointing at when I stop is the next victim.' She started spinning then stopped suddenly, pointing at Edward...

Bella peeled her blindfold back, and grinned manically when she saw who she was pointing at.

'I was thinking a bit of an Abba Medley.' Emmett said, his evil smile resurfacing.

Bella started Humming the Tune to Dancing Queen to get them started...

'You are a Drama Queen!' Emmett shouted/sang.

'Beautiful, stuck at seventeen' And they both mimed playing the piano.

'Drama Queen. Overreacts at the slightest thing, Oh Yeah!'

'You can Dazzle, me all you like.'

'She is the love of his life!'

'Ooh, Hear him Growl'

'Watch him Scowl'

'Digging the Drama Queen!!'

Emmett started tapping out the tune to Mamma Mia on to Jasper's arm, using it like a drum.

'Just one look! And he can screw up my brain.'

'One more look! And he can get anything'

'Whoa-Ooh, Eddy Cullen! Dazzling me again.'

'My, my, she cannot resist 'ya!'

'Eddy Cullen! Don't leave me again'

'She might, go and kiss a werewolf.'

'He Loves his Silver Volvo'

'Yeah, but he does like Polos...'

'Why, why, did you mention Polos?'

'Eddy Cullen! Skin's as white as snow'

'My, my, and it even glitters.'

Bella span round and clapped, signalling the change in song and started singing to the tune of Honey Honey.

'Edward Cullen, how he thrills me.'

'Uh-huh, Edward Cullen.' Emmett said, dancing round Edward

'Edward Cullen, He could kill me.'

'Ah-ha, Edward Cullen.'

'I wish he would take a bite'

'But it would give him a slight...'

'Worry if he can't stop'

'You would end up dead, and that would be rubbish!!'

'Edward Cullen, still a Virgin'

'That prude, Edward Cullen'

'Edward Cullen, has lots of money'

'He's rich. Edward Cullen.'

'He plays baseball with his Family...'

'He always gets beat by me' Emmett sang, winking at a now furious Edward.

'He makes me feel like a Schmuk'

'So he don't wanna-'

'EMMETT!!!' Rosalie shouted 'Don't. Say. Another. Word...'

'I was going to say Duck...' Emmett mumbled.

**Hope that last bit didn't offend anyone!! I mean no harm =)  
****Jeez, Guys, you're too nice to me; 96 reviews!! Please keep going though, I want to get past 100 please  
****Ok, so Edward is done, who's next?? I can always do 2 songs for one person remember, but it's totally up to you...  
****Oh, And totalanimelover345, I got the Apple Martini in, it's near the top =D  
****Emily  
xxx**


	9. Charlie

**32 Reviews for one chapter!! I was so excited I think I might have wee-ed a bit… Not really but you get the picture =P. Have I ever told you guys how much I love you?! Of course I have to give big cheers to Aliceinwonderland2000 (who's reviews made me grin like an idiot and gave me the idea to do Charlie) and to Flyingtothestars (who gave me the tune AGAIN).**

'What about singing about Charlie?' Emmett said, flicking another piece of popcorn into Bella's mouth.

Bella nodded, making the popcorn hit her in the forehead. 'Can we do that song, I kissed a girl?'

'Is that a confession, Bella?' Emmett said, sniggering.

'No, that's just not funny anymore.' Bella said with newfound seriousness.

'Charlie, the Forks Police Cop.' Emmett started off

'Has a gun, if he fancies a pop.'

'Charlie, can't cook to save his life'

'Bella feeds him to keep him alive.'

'He loves the wolves.'

'Especially Jake'

'I think he's slightly Gay' Bella looked at Emmett, completely shocked he would say this about her father, but Emmett, being Emmett, just shrugged.

'Charlie, the Forks police cop…Police cop.'

'Vampires are way more magical'

'Than wolves with oversized Egos'

'Charlie likes them, but he don't know'

'That they are, huge mongrels'

'A'int no big deal, 'coz he's not Gay-ay-ay-aaaaay.' Emmett sang, looking apologetically at Bella.

'Charlie, was married to Renee.'

'Didn't work, he just got in the way'

'Charlie likes Fishing will Billy'

'Bella can't, that would just be Silly'

'I'm good at fishing!'

'You nearly killed, someone with your rod that time' Bella stuck her tongue out at Emmett, before singing the last line

'Charlie, the forks police cop…Police cop!'

Bella flopped down on the sofa, exhausted, sticking her tongue out, and trying to look down her nose at it.

'What are you doing, Love?' Edward said.

'I thit my thongue' Bella said, spitting everywhere, as her tongue was still stuck out. Edward rolled his eyes and went to sit back down, watching Bella go cross-eyed with the effort of trying to look at her tongue.

**I personally hate this chapter, and I kept you waiting ages for it, but I have been writing a new story =) *shamelessly pimps her new story* it's going to be a bit of a tear-jerker (I hope) about what happens to Bella if Jake dies (don't kill me Jacob fans, it's sweet, honestly!). Anyway, please review. I Love you all Muchly. Emily xxx**


	10. Tanya

**Ok, so I'm going to give Tanya a try. rpatzz99 asked me to do Tanya, so thanks. =) And Thanks yet again to Flyingtothestars for the song =D This is the longest thing I've done, and it's mainly repeated, but I couldn't resist the idea of all the Cullens chanting this!  
****Sorry for the swear word as well guys, but I'm sure you won't mind =)  
****_  
Song: Gives you Hell, All American Rejects (From the Chorus at 1:50)_**

'This one's for my dear friend Tanya' Bella slurred, holding her White Russian above her head, dropping it everywhere 'Fuck you,Biatch!' Emmett leaned in and whispered his song choice in Bella's ear, causing her to giggle 'That tickles Emmett, Em-Ooh, good choice' she said.

'And Truth be told, she's weird' Emmett started to sing

'And Truth be told, I don't like her'

'When We see her face, yeah it gives us hell, yeah it gives us hell'

'When she Walks our way, we run and hide, we run and hide'

'Edward's her Man, he can't give a damn; she's strawberry blonde'

'Yeah she's a fool, trying to flirt, yeah she gives him hell'

'Now she'll never learn, that Bella's the one'

'She can stay in Denali, and back the hell off!' Bella said, getting a bit too enthusiastic, and throwing her drink everywhere. Again.

'Edward likes Brunettes'

'So go buy some hair dye'

'With a fab Brunette look, you'd wear so not well'

Alice started to clap, chanting the chorus along with Emmett and Bella 'When We see her face, yeah it gives us hell, yeah it gives us hell'

Jasper joined in, followed by Rosalie and Edward 'When she Walks our way, we run and hide, we run and hide'

'Edward's her Man, he can't give a damn; she's strawberry blonde'

'Yeah she's a fool, trying to flirt, yeah she gives him hell.'

'When We see her face, yeah it gives us hell, yeah it gives us hell'

'When she Walks our way, we run and hide, we run and hide'

'If she hears this song, she'd have a fit'

'She'd burn me down' Emmett sang, looking a bit nervous

'But she's such a fool, trying to flirt, yeah she gives me Hell'

'If She hears this song, she'd have a fit and burn me down'

'I hope she does, she'd know how much she gives me hell!' Bella said, adding a bit of air-guitar and an improvised tap routine.

'That's a wrap guys, Bravo!' Emmett said, looking rather pleased with himself.

Bella rolled her eyes, 'No Emmett, it's Tap, Tap dancing. Not Wrap.'

**Keep Reviewing guys, I'd like to get to 200 if that's not too much. Please, it would make my whole year to get 200 reviews on a story. Love you all, keep sending your suggestions. Emily xxx**


	11. Esme

**Ok, so I'm giving Esme a go. And believe me guys, it's not been bloody easy!**

**I've picked a song that has been in my head now, for the past couple of months, meaning it must be catchy, therefore, perfect for using in this Fic. This is a bit of a sweet one really, I like to think that the Cullens really appreciate Esme, and I hope this isn't too sappy =)**

**Song: I'm Yours. Jason Mraz. (From the start until about 2:00 )**

Bella scanned the room, the evil glint still evident in her eyes. 'Esme.' She said, to which Esme's head snapped up, the look of a rabbit caught in the headlights marred her normally calm face. 'Esme, Esme, Esme... I don't believe we've sang about you yet, have we?' Esme looked at Emmett, giving him the parental "Don't-even-try-it-or-you're-so-dead" look.

Emmett looked at Bella, who was now dancing around the room, singing 'I see you baby, shaking that ass' and waving her bottom in Edward's face. Emmett looked back to Esme, then back to Bella again, trying to decide who was scarier. He looked at Esme one last time, 'Sorry Mum, she's been drinking and she's damn creepy sometimes.' Esme, realising her efforts were futile, sighed and waved her hand dismissively. 'Just make it quick' she sighed.

Bella whispered -or tried to whisper, more shouted- her song choice to Emmett, who risked another glance at Esme before starting to sing:

'Well, she adopted 5 teenage vampires'

'She tries to keep calm, but sometimes she just can't help it'

'We fight like cats and dogs, and break the furniture'

'Before she turned into a Vamp, she jumped off a huge cliff'

'But nothings ever gonna stop her, try'na be the best she can'

'At keeping them under control'

'And loving us like her own'

'And I' Bella said, pointing to Emmett

'Won't'

'Hes-'

'-I-'

'-Tate-'

'No'

'More'

'No'

'More'

'We'

'Love'

'Her'

'Loads'

'We're Yours!' Bella and Emmett sang together, looking at Esme lovingly.

Bella got up and started dancing around the room again, humming the bridge, before counting them in for verse two 'A One, Two, Three, Four! Open up your mind, and see Esme'

'Doing her thing from day to day'

'Look into her heart and you'll find Love'

'Love'

'Love'

'Love. Listen to our song, because we're making a point you see.'

'We're just one big family'

'And Esme says that it's our right to be Loved'

'Loved'

'Loved'

'Loved'

'Loved. So I...'

'Won't'

'Hes-'

'-I-'

'-Tate-'

'No'

'More'

'No'

'More'

'We'

'Love'

'Her'

'Loads'

'I'm Sure there's no need'

'To'

'Com-'

'-Pli-'

'-Cate.'

'Es-'

'-Me's-

'The'

'Best'

'Es-'

'-Me'

'Cull-'

'-En'

'We're Yours...' They sang together. Esme stood up and gave them both a hug, slightly emotional.

'Thank you, that was so sweet!' She turned to the rest of the Cullens, 'I don't know what you're on about; I loved my song!'

**Ok, so it was a cutesy one =). Hope you liked it. I got god knows how many reviews last chapter; it was Amazing, so thank you to:**

**-aliceinwonderland2000**

**-Emmettess Cullen**

**-FlyingToTheStars**

**-BrownEyesSparkle**

**-AvatarTwilightObsession**

**-thamker**

**-Cobalt-Wolf**

**-AshlynA**

**-lilangels0108**

**-sashapotter**

**-claire 2013**

**-Purple Staplers**

**-twilight101 (anon)**

**-MillySian**

**-Bella x Edward fan**

**-sprinkledwithtwilight**

**-mibebes95**

**-Tara-Cullen**

**-marykat**

**-rpatzz99**

**-human alice**

**-LKDunck3**

**-Link's Ocarina Babe**

**-team jacob (anon)**

**-twilightaholic77297**

**-CottenCandyTessa101**

**-M1nk**

**-pure angle (anon)**

**-ForeverTwilight–Nikki**

**-edwardlover125**

**-PlasticLuuurrvve**

**-SnappleApple450**

**-totalanimelover345**

**-TwilightFanpireFreak**

**-Nadia Cullen :) (anon)**

**See what I mean? Loads. Keep reviewing please, because I need your help. I have THE perfect song for the Cullens to sing about Bella, but I need one for Emmett to sing about Bella first. So, here's the deal, you give me a (decent) song idea, and I'll tell you in a review reply what my Bella song is. This is a desperate plea guys =). Oh, actually, I should have mentioned that I have 2 chapters left (the Emmett chapter, and the Bella chapter) but if you would like to hear anyone else sung about, then you need to speak up now, not in the next review, because I will be wrapping it all up then, now! Right, I think I got it all. Emily xxx**


	12. Lauren and Jess

**I Love You. Yes, You. A Lot =)**

**Sorry to anyone who reviewed the last chapter and didn't get a reply with the song, my fanfiction account hates me. I'm going to tell you all anyway in my next chapter probably, so you have until then to give me your ideas for Emmett's song =)**

**Ok, now onto this chapter. It's about Jess and Lauren. So Thanks to those who asked for either of those. I'm also going to do a chapter about the Wolf Pack. Then, unless I get any other ideas, I will do the last 2 chapters.**

**The idea is Thanks to my friend Rosie-Leigh. She was singing "Emily scares the living shit outta me". You may make fun of me 24/7 but I do love you Rose. If you've never heard this, my suggestion is to play it on youtube or something. It's amazing. Try singing along with my lyrics, hopefully they fit lol**

**Song: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. (SWEARING THROUGHTOUT!!)**

Bella breathed in heavily, as if sniffing the air. 'I smell another song coming on' she said. A huge grin erupted on her face 'See what I did there, I sniffed and the I said-' She took in the blank, un-amused face's of the Cullens and sighed 'Well I thought it was quite clever.' She mumbled under her breath.

Emmett clapped his hands, 'Right, Bella, Let's sing about some more people from school'

'Like who?' Bella said, still dejected.

'You chose' Emmett said in an attempt to cheer her up a bit, passing her her Manhattan ice tea, extra Tequila.

'Jess? Lauren?' Bella said, perking up slightly at the thought of singing about her most irritating school "friends".

'Fine then, we sing about Jess and Lauren, only, can we do a more...I don't know, Rocky song?'

'You want to use the Rocky song?'

Emmett chose to ignore Bella's comment 'Teenagers. MCR. Let's rock, man!' He said, pumping his fist in the air.

'Don't ever. Ever. Do that again.' Rosalie said from her seat in the corner, putting more venom into her voice than anyone ever thought possible.

Emmett cleared his throat, embarrassed, and started to sing. 'They're gonna spread loads of stuff'  
'Use all the lies in the books'  
'To make a laughing stock out of you'  
'Because they know where you sleep'  
'They keep an eye on us all'  
'So they can tell people all you do.'  
'Because the rumours don't work'  
'They're gonna give you a smirk'  
'And make your life just like living hell'  
'They gonna bitch 'bout your heads' Emmett looked at Bella, rolling his eyes at her choice of words, which made no sense.  
'And Rip your ego to shreds'  
'Another cog in the gossip machine'

'I'll tell you Lauren and Jess, they scare the shit outta me'  
'They have the scoop on all the stupidest things'  
'Take off all un-cool clothes, And babe I'd, hide and not pose' Emmett sang, pointing his finger and winking when he sang "babe".  
'Then they'll leave you alone, if lucky.'

Bella clicked her fingers (sort of) on time with the beat whilst Emmett sang, 'They are the girls in the clique'  
'But it's a shame they're so thick'  
'I think that's why they fit in so much'  
'If you're not troubled and hurt'  
'Well, Let those girls get to work'  
'They'll have you ripped into shreds in a week.'

'I'll tell you Lauren and Jess, they scare the shit outta me'  
'They have the scoop on all the stupidest things'  
'Take off all un-cool clothes, And babe I'd, hide and not pose'  
'Then they'll leave you alone, if lucky.' Emmett whooped, then starting making a high pitched shrieking noise, which was assumed to be his guitar solo and Bella danced around the room, doing air guitar.

'I'll tell you Lauren and Jess, they scare the shit outta me'  
'They have the scoop on all the stupidest things'  
'Take off all un-cool clothes, And babe I'd, hide and not pose'  
'Then they'll leave you alone, if lucky.'

'All together now! Lauren and Jess, they scare the shit outta me'  
'They have the scoop on all the stupidest things'  
'Take off all un-cool clothes, And babe I'd, hide and not pose'  
'Then they'll leave you alone, if lucky.'

Bella made a screaming noise, meaning to sound cool, but only managing to sound like she was being strangled. 'I'll tell you Lauren and Jess, they scare the shit outta me'  
'They have the scoop on all the stupidest things'  
'Take off all un-cool clothes, And babe I'd, hide and not pose'  
'Then they'll leave you alone, if lucky.'

Emmett bowed, very pleased with himself and Bella sat down, taking a big gulp of her drink. 'I still don't get where Rocky fits into all of this.' She said.

**Sorry about repeating the chorus 50 million times, that's how the song goes. I love this song, though it's not normally my thing, so I hope I've made a fan out of you all =). Ok, I probably had something deathly important to say, but my brain is melting due to a prolonged period of listening to loud music on repeat and putting my own freakish lyrics to it. Please review to help solidify my brain. Emily xxx**


	13. Cullen Boys Courtesy of cullenizerXx!

**Hey Guys, I had a review the other day from someone called cullenizerXx . She (and her friends) sent me some fabulous words for a song that Bella could sing about the Cullen Boys. They wrote all of it up until after the second chorus, then I took over.**

**Song: I need a Hero, Bonnie Tyler. (Yes, it was in Shrek, but there's less chorus' in the Shrek version =P)**

All was quiet in the Cullen household as Bella was "Asleep" on Edwards lap, suddenly Bella stood up and, with no warning, started to sing...

'Where have all the good men gone,  
And where are all the vamps?  
Where are all the Cullen men,  
And Alice who's a tramp?' She shrugged her shoulders at Alice, who looked Murderous.

'Isn't there a pale man,  
Upon the town called Forks,  
Late at night as the Vampires hunt,  
I dream of what I need,

'I need a Cullen' She snapped her head from left to right in time with the beat.  
'Looking out for a Cullen till the end of the night,  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast,  
And he's gotta be colder than ice

I need a Cullen  
I'm looking out for a Cullen 'till the morning light,  
He's got to be fit and he's got to be sexy,  
And he's gotta be willing to bite  
Willing to bite...

'First of all there's Edward  
He's my wildest Fantasy  
He's a fabulous kisser  
And I think he really does love me  
Next to him there's Emmett who  
Loves to sing with me  
Muscles bigger than Superman, but married to Rosalie' She added quickly after a glance at Rose's furious expression.

'I need a Cullen  
Looking out for a Cullen till the end of the night,  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast,  
And he's gotta be colder than ice

I need a Cullen  
I'm looking out for a Cullen 'till the morning light,  
He's got to be fit and he's got to be sexy,  
And he's gotta be willing to bite

'I need a Cullen  
I'm holding out for a Cullen 'till the end of the night

'Then there's Alice's husband, Major Jasper  
He's got that sexy Army thing  
He controls emotions and that's a little weird for me

'Doctor Carlisle can always feel free  
To examine me  
He turned everyone here without sucking their blood

'I need a Cullen  
Looking out for a Cullen till the end of the night,  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast,  
And he's gotta be colder than ice

I need a Cullen  
I'm looking out for a Cullen 'till the morning light,  
He's got to be fit and he's got to be sexy,  
And he's gotta be willing to bite

'I need a Cullen  
Looking out for a Cullen till the end of the night,  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast,  
And he's gotta be colder than ice

I need a Cullen  
I'm looking out for a Cullen 'till the morning light,  
He's got to be fit and he's got to be sexy,  
And he's gotta be willing to bite  
I Need a Cullen...'

Bella sat back down. 'Sorry guys, it had to be said. If someone gets me a drink, I can re-fuel, because Emmett baby, it's not over yet, there's plenty more songs in the sea...' Everyone stared back at her, astonished. She clicked her fingers 'When I said a drink, I meant now!'

**Ok, so this wasn't planned and my next chapter is about the wolf pack and should be written by next weekend ish. Credit goes to cullenizerXx and her friends 100%. Please review guys, because I know they worked hard on this. Emily xxx**


	14. The WolfPack

**This only took me an hour, so I'm guessing it's probably a bit rubbish lol. I have 3 things to pimp:**

**-My new story, it's a Emmett/Rosalie AH Fic, please check it out =D**

**-A community, for all you laugh lovers out there. Full of side splitting humour stories, you'll find it on my profile =)**

**-EmmettRoxMySox's new story. Careless whisper. It's only one chapter in, but I know how it's going to end up (I Beta for her, and she's a good friend of mine), and it's going to be amazing, I promise.**

**Anyway, here's your Wolf-Pack chapter.**

**Song: Teenage Dirtbag, Wheatus. **

"Bella?"

"Emmett?"

"Bella?"

"Emmett?"

"Bella?"

"Emme-"

"Ok, shut up now!" Emmett said "Bella, can we sing about the wolves please?"

"Yeah, sure"

"You've not still got some sort of...I don't know, like a friendship with them or something?" He said, looking slightly nervous: a drunk Bella is an emotional Bella, an Emotional Bella is an Angry Bella. And Emmett had been on the receiving end of one of Bella's outbursts before.

"Nope" She said, picking a fly out of her drink and eating it.

"Oh, Right..Ok, then. Teenage dirtbag? That sound Ok?"

"Emmett, get on with it."

"His name is Sam U" Emmett sang.

"He is the Alpha, he's the top of the pack"

"Next in line comes the Beta, that would be Jake"

"But Sam's such a fake"

"Jake should be top of the ranks"

"But he has issues with being bossy"

"They're just the Teenage Wolf-pack baby"

"Yeah, they're just the teenage Wolf-pack baby"

"Run round like giant dogs all day"

"And they Smell"

"Oh-oh-oh-Ooooh." Emmett sang, the noise way too high pitched to match his burly build.

"Then there is Seth"

"He likes us Vampires, especially Ed" Emmett said, winking at Edward.

"His sister's a feisty bitch"

"She's the only girl"

"In this screwed up pack"

"She fancies the pants off Sam"

"But he couldn't give a damn about her"

"They're just the Teenage Wolf-pack baby"

"Yeah, they're just the teenage Wolf-pack baby"

"Run round like giant dogs all day"

"And they Smell"

"Oh-oh-oh-Ooooh."

"Oh Yeah"

"Fleabags"

"Oh they have issues with they're hygiene"

"Oh Yeah"

"Fleabags"

"Oh they have issues with they're hygiene"

"There's a few more"

"Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry"

"Colin, Brady" Bella sang, nudging Emmett for forgetting them.

"They're rubbish, they're not as cool"

"As the rest of these"

"Smelly huge dogs"

"Paul has problems with his temper"

"But that's not good enough for a verse"

Bella started to sing in a softer voice"Wolves used to be cool, but now I'm not sure

"You should have seen Emily's poor face

"She still loves the teenage Wolf pack though

"That Fool"

"Oh, Oh Oh Ooooh" Emmett sang, holding the last note for an inhumanly amount of time.

"Oh Yeah"

"Fleabags"

"Oh they have issues with they're hygiene"

"Oh Yeah"

"Fleabags"

"Oh they have issues with they're hygiene"

"Yeah, Yeah..." Bella said, trying to hold the last note, but after going blue with the effort, gave up.

There was silence for about a minute afterwards, before Bella burst into tears, sobbing manically, "I miss them so _much_!"she cried.

**Can we try for 400 reviews please? It's not that many more and it would make me soooooo happy =D. Sorry to all those wolf-pack lovers out there, but it's easier to be horrible than nice lol.**

**I Love you all. Emily xxx**


	15. Jane

**Hi-De-Hi guys and girls. Ok, so a VERY persistent reader, who goes by the name of lionlover1918 was desperate for another chapter, so, after going through most of the characters in the book and me saying they wouldn't work, we decided that I should do Jane =).  
****Oh and bandgeek5; thanks a million for the song =D.**

**Song: Waking up in Vegas, Katy Perry. **

"Oh, guys I've just had a vision" Alice said, winking at the rest of the Cullens. Emmett and Bella didn't notice. "It seems the Volturi are paying a visit." She said, trying not to laugh. "They didn't like your song about them" Emmett and Bella looked up, Bella didn't even bat an eyelid, but terrified look passed over Emmett's face.

"Does...So they want _me_?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, it seems Jane is after you personally" Alice said, shaking her head in a pitying way.

"Oh my Rosalie! Bella! Bella, Jane is going to _Kill_ me!"

Emmett started singing to the tune of Waking up in Vegas, looking at Bella with a pleading look on his face"You Gotta help me out  
Jane's got it in for me  
She's gonna zap me, 'cause I pissed her off, she hates me  
Alec will make me go and lose all my sanity  
Spare me your freaky twin powers now  
It's just weird  
I want to say sorry and get the hell out of town"

Bella stood up and started poking Emmett in the chest, "Don't be a baby! Remember what you told me!  
Shut-up and smile, or she'll make this real painful  
That's what you get for annoying the Volturi  
Get out the sun, don't let anyone see you  
That's what you get for annoying the Volturi"

"Turn off all of the lights  
Lock up all of the doors, pretend we're not home  
She looks like a small child  
But she's pure evil  
Alec's her partner in crime"

Bella put her hand on her hip "Don't be a baby! Remember what you told me!  
Shut-up and smile, or she'll make this real painful  
That's what you get for annoying the Volturi  
Get out the sun, don't let anyone see you  
That's what you get for annoying the Volturi"

"You got us into this!" Emmett shouted/sang at Bella.  
"You can't blame me for this one, I only wanted some fun" Bella sang back.  
"Send out an S.O.S..."  
"And get insurance" Bella said, picking up her phone and throwing it to Jasper.  
"We might get a big pay out" Alice sang, laughing at the fact they believed her.

"Don't be a baby! Remember what you told me" Bella sang.  
"Remember what you told me" Emmett mocked, putting his hand on his hip like Bella.  
"Remember what you told me"  
"Told me"  
"Told me" They sang together, centimetres from each other's faces.

Bella started singing again"Shut-up and smile, or she'll make this real painful  
That's what you get for annoying the Volturi  
Get out the sun, don't let anyone see you  
That's what you get for annoying the Volturi  
What you get, Emmett!" Bella sang  
"Don't get in trouble" Emmett sang to Bella.  
"Don't Don't get in trouble" Bella sang, shaking her hips.  
"Get some insurance, Emmett"  
"Get some insurance Bella." Emmett said, sinking to the floor in a heap, and rocking backward and forwards in the fetal position.

Alice burst out laughing, as did the rest of the Cullens, unable to hold it in any longer. "You should have seen your face, Emmett!"

"Wh-What?" Emmett said, sitting up, slowly.

"I was joking, Emmett. Chill."

Bella stood up and stretched "Well, I need a stiff drink after that guys. Good one, Alice, good one"

**Well, hope you like it. And although it wasn't really about Jane as such, I thought it was pretty catchy =P. Please keep reviewing guys. I Love you. Every last one of you. And, unless someone is desperate to hear another one, I'm going to do the Emmett chapter, then the Bella chapter to finish. LAST CHANCE. Honestly. But if I can't do a character, i.e. if we don't know enough about them, I will tell you. Please review my other stories too guys ;). Love you all. Emily xxx**


	16. James, Laurent and Victoria

**Come on guys. Admit it, you've done some head-banging and screeching to this song before. I know I have ;). Right, so because you don't seem sick of me yet, we now have the Victoria, James and Laurent chapter. There was something else I wanted to say, but head-banging has reduced my brain to mere dust. Review. Please. Oh, this is for all my family, as I think 99% of us are Bon Jovi Nuts =D. **

**Song: Livin' on a Prayer, Bon Jovi.**

"Can we sing about some more bad guys?" Bella said, taking another swig of her drink, "Like James? Or Laurent? Or Victoria?"

"We could sing about all 3, if you want. But, first, we have to think of a very bad-ass song, by a very bad-ass singer..." Emmett said, scratching his chin theatrically.

"Something like, Crush, by David Archuleta?" Bella smiled.

"Ermmm, No." Emmett said, looking Bella up and down like she was mad, "I was thinking more Living on a prayer, Bon Jovi."

"That was what I was going to say next" Bella nodded, seriously.

Emmett started drumming the beat on his knees, bobbing his head "James was a tracker all his life.  
Then he smelt Bella  
And she smelt real good  
So Good" Emmett sang.  
"So Good" Bella echoed.

"He followed Bella round the country.  
He took her to her old  
Ballet studio  
Oh No"  
"Oh No"

Bella started to sing, standing up and doing the actions, "Edward said now hold on,  
Don't kill her yet  
I'll rip you little head off if you take one more step"  
"I quite like her, I like her a lot" Emmett sang.  
"It's Love" Bella corrected him.  
"So stop where you are!" They sang/shouted together.

"Whoa! That was a close call" Emmett sang.  
"Whoa! Living on a prayer"  
"It's Ok, she'll make it I swear"  
"Whoa! Living on a prayer"

"Laurent was the funny French vamp.  
He had a mission  
To get revenge for James  
It's harsh" Bella sang, shaking her head in a pitying way.  
"So Harsh" Emmett sang.

"Victoria sent Newborns one day  
All after Bella" Emmett sang.  
"Edward whispered Baby, It's Ok!" Bella shouted, winking at Edward.  
"Hopefully" Emmett said, earning himself an elbow in the ribs.

"Edward said now hold on,  
Don't kill her yet  
I'll rip you little head off if you take one more step"  
"I quite like her, I like her a lot"  
"It's Love"  
"So stop where you are!"

"Whoa! That was a close call"  
"Whoa! Living on a prayer"  
"It's Ok, she'll make it I swear"  
"Whoa! Living on a prayer"  
"Living on a prayer!" Bella screamed.

They both stood up and started to do some sort of weird air-guitar around the room. Bella tripping and stumbling all the way.

"There may be 3 of them  
And 1 of her  
But the girl's got fight and she's still doing fine!" Emmett shouted.

"Whoa! That was a close call"Alice joined in with the singing, as did Jasper and Rose.  
"Whoa! Living on a prayer"  
"It's Ok, she'll make it I swear"  
"Whoa! Living on a prayer" Everyone was singing by now. Bella was still doing air guitar, getting very carried away.

"Whoa! That was a close call"  
"Whoa! Living on a prayer"  
"It's Ok, she'll make it I swear"  
"Whoa! Living on a prayer"

"Whoa! That was a close call"  
"Whoa! Living on a prayer"  
"It's Ok, she'll..." Bella sang loudly, realising everyone else had stopped, she faded out, blushing.

"WHOOO! Rock on!" Bella giggled, flopping down onto the sofa, "That was fun, man!" she said, still laughing.

**I'm ill guys, so it's not very good. Sorry. But please review anyway, it'll cheer me up =). Right, little note from me, I'm slightly bored of people telling me they've never heard the song. I love any reviews, but that kind of gets on my nerves a bit. If you've never heard it, youtube it, and tell me what you think of the song, rather than telling me you've never heard it before, Deal? Ok, so lets see how many other people like Bon Jovi after this song. Please Review you lovely little reviewers, you. Emily xxx**


	17. AN A Competition

**Hey guys, so, I've been thinking. Obviously, we're drawing to a close, with this Fic now. I'm going to do the Emmett chapter this week, then the Bella one...whenever. So, I'm hoping to run some sort of a competition. I want you to sing. Yes, I'm serious. I'm thinking lots of Kudos and...something cyber-ish for the winner (I don't know, I'll ask someone more technical to do a banner or something). I want to hear my lyrics, being sung, by someone other than me in my room, under my breath =P.**

**Review or e-mail me if you're interested, my e-mail address link is on my profile. I will then find you a karaoke version of the song (IF POSSIBLE) and you can send me a video back of you singing my lyrics along to it.**

**We'll see how much interest I get, then maybe I can even get them on Youtube. I would love a channel full of weirdos singing my wacky songs lol.**

**Obviously, on a lot of my songs, there are two people (Bella and Emmett) singing, but you can go it alone if you wish, or get a friend involved.**

**_Think I got everything..._  
****Review me and tell me whether I've lost it or not guys! =)  
****Emily  
****xxx**

**P.S I don't care if you can't sing. That's all part of the fun =P.**


	18. Emmett

**Oh. My. God. Sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day guys =(. Forgive me. Or don't. Hope you like it, and maybe, just maybe it was worth a bit of the wait. It took so long because I made an Emmett song to 'I will Survive' by Gloria Gaynor, and it didn't feel quite right, so I started from scratch with this one.**

**Song: Eye of the Tiger, Survivor**

"Emmett, can I sing about you now?" Bella said, grinning eagerly.

Emmett wasn't so sure; "Well, what if...Ermmm...I'm don't know, m-maybe--"

Bella cut him off, "Pleeeeease Emmett. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." She pouted

He looked away, as if it was painful for him, "Ok, but make it quick" he mumbled.

Bella giggled excitedly, and started to beat-box the beat to Eye of the tiger.

"There he is, you can't miss him  
Emmett Cullen, the big brother  
He goes the distance just to make us all laugh  
Just a Vamp and his muscles and brawn" She held up he arm and flexed her non-existent muscles, trying to look fierce.

"So many times, it happens too fast  
He walks past, undetected  
Next thing you know you can hear his huge laugh  
He must fight just to prove he is strong"

"It is Emmett the Vampire  
Loves the thrill the fight  
There isn't a real Challenge, no real rival  
Grizzly attack survivor hunts his prey in the night  
He'll be watching his meal with the eyeeeee" She screeched the word eye, holding the note for longer than necessary.  
"Of the Vampire"

"Face to Face with his brother  
They're both tough, Jasper's hungry" Jasper rolled his eyes, but chose to ignore the comment.  
"Emmett is strong, but Jasper has the skill  
They won't kill, but they like to play fight"

"It is Emmett the Vampire  
Loves the thrill the fight  
There isn't a real Challenge, no real rival  
Grizzly attack survivor hunts his prey in the night  
He'll be watching his meal with the eyeeeee  
Of the Vampire"

"Huge muscles, with muscles on top  
He's got the guts, wants the glory  
He'll go the distance and he's not gonna stop  
Till you smile at his jokes and wise-cracks"

"It is Emmett the Vampire  
Loves the thrill the fight  
There isn't a real Challenge, no real rival  
Grizzly attack survivor hunts his prey in the night  
He'll be watching his meal with the eyeeeee  
Of the Vampire"

Bella started jogging on the stop, and punching in time to the tune, which Alice and Emmett were beat-boxing.

"The Eye of the Vampire"

"The Eye of the Vampire"

"Emmett the Vampire"

"Emmett the Vampire"

Once she's finished dancing and throwing herself round the room, Bella turned to Emmett, "See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" She said, patronisingly.

**Ok, so it's not my best piece of work, but the song makes me smile, and I actually had a laugh writing this one =). Please review and tell me what you thought. Oh, and there is also going to be a poll on my Profile about the song for Bella's chapter, so let me know. Remember guys, the next chapter will be Bella's, which is the final song, so lets make it worth it ;). Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter, and for those of you who read my other stories, new chapters will be coming in the next couple of weeks. I Love you all more than the Rocky films. Emily xxx**


	19. Bella

**Sorry about the long wait guys. You've been amazing. So, here it is; Bella's Chapter.  
****Some versions of this song have different amounts of chorus' so just be carefull. Please sing along, loud enough so I can hear ;).  
****Song: Clumsy, Fergie (You guys voted for it :))**

"Beeellllaaaa?" Emmett whined.  
"Emmmmeeetttt?" Bella whined back.  
"Beeellllaaaa?"  
"Emmmmeee-"  
"Ok, guys, wrap this up!" Rose snapped, growing impatient.  
"I'm going to sing about you now." Emmett said.  
"Okilly-dokilly." Bella smiled, unfazed.  
"Ermmm...Ok." Emmett said, clearing his throat and starting starting to sing.

"She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it"

"First time, that she saw his eyes, she thought he looked hungry  
Mmhmmm  
Tried to play it cool, but he made her drool, 'cos he's a vampire  
Mmhmmm"

"She's always Trippin'" Emmett sang.  
"Stumblin'"Alice added.  
"Flippin'" Jasper chipped in.  
"Fumblin'" Edward sang.  
"Clumsy 'cos she's Bella Swan" Emmett finished.  
"She's always Slippin'" Alice sang.  
"Tumblin'" Carlisle piped up.  
"Sinkin'" Rose said, disinterested.  
"Crumblin'" Esme laughed.  
"Clumsy 'cos she's Bella Swan  
Such a clumsy girl" Emmett sang.

The Cullens started singing in harmony, while Emmett stood, acting like a conductor, "She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it"

Emmett started singing again, "Can't breathe, when she sees some blood  
We can hear her heartbeat  
It's loud  
Whoa now, she keeps falling down  
Her friends are mythical  
Mmhmmm"

"She's always Trippin'"Emmett sang, holding his index finger up.  
"Stumblin'" Alice sang, as Emmett added another finger, as if he was counting.  
"Flippin'" Jasper piped up, and Emmett carried on with his counting.  
"Fumblin'" Edward smiled, looking at Bella who was swaying, totally oblivious to the song's subject.  
"Clumsy 'cos she's Bella Swan" Emmett sang, now holding 5 fingers up  
"She's always Slippin'"  
"Tumblin'"  
"Sinkin'"  
"Crumblin'"  
"Clumsy 'cos she's Bella Swan  
Such a clumsy girl"

Emmett rapped, beat boxing and singing at once, "She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it"

Bella started to sing/talk a little solo, slurring her words and flailing her arms around eccentrically, as the Cullens hummed/sang in the background, "You know, I might not be so coordinated, it's this love sick thing  
My first serious relationship, and uh, a girl like me needs lots of protection  
Cause I have bad luck and a thing for danger  
My world was crushed when you left me  
So I hung with some werewolves and then _jumped,_ off a cliff"

Emmett started singing, followed by Alice who joined in, "She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it"

By this point, all the Cullens were singing, while Bella sang in the background soulfully, almost screaming in her effort, "She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it, girl can't help it  
She can't help it"

"She's always Trippin'"  
"Stumblin'"  
"Flippin'"  
"Fumblin'"  
"Clumsy 'cos she's Bella Swan"  
"She's always Slippin'"  
"Tumblin'"  
"Sinkin'"  
"Crumblin'"  
"Clumsy 'cos she's Bella Swan  
Such a clumsy girl  
Clumsy 'cos she's Bella Swan"

"I'm always Slippin'  
Tumblin'  
Sinkin'  
Crumblin'" Bella sang, not really caring.

"Clumsy 'cos she's Bella Swan  
Such a clumsy girl  
Such a clumsy girl  
Such a clumsy girl" Emmett faded out, then smiled, looking so ridiculously pleased with himself.

He looked over to Bella, "So, what'd you think?" he grinned.  
Bella snored softly, and slumped further into Edward's arms.  
"That's what she thinks, Em." Alice chuckled. The rest of the Cullens burst out laughing, leaving Emmett a bit peeved.  
"I so hope you have a headache when you wake up, Bitch" He glared at the sleeping Bella and stormed out.

**Ok, so this story is like my baby, and, I don't want it to end just yet. But, as it is, it's come to a nice natural death. But, if you get me to 650 reviews (because I'm greedy), then I will re-write one of the songs. Just tell me in a review which one you want me to re-do, and the one that gets the most votes will be the one I do. I Love you people, you're the best readers and reviewers in the whole of Fanfiction, and I owe you my life twice over. Sorry, I'm in one of _those_ moods lol. Big BIG Love, Emily xxx**


End file.
